The hippocampus may play a special role in the storage of memory, and a number of studies have shown that RNA and protein synthesis increases dramatically during the initial stages of learning. The proposed program of research will examine changes in lysine incorporation into the hippocampus and into forebrain structures which connect with the hippocampus via the fornix and subiculum. Rate of incorporation will be examined as animals learn to reverse a position habit, or learn a passive avoidance habit, and will be compared to the rate of incorporation in animals which perform in control tasks. Neuron populations which are active during learning should show an increase in lysine uptake. Using autoradiography it should be possible to determine precisely which structures are activated. This information can then be synthesized with what is known about the anatomy and physiology of the hippocampus, and may provide a powerful tool for establishing what role it plays in the storage of memory.